Evening Song
by gumea
Summary: Heidi has been fishing humans for the Volturi again. This time, however, she has an interesting haul for it includes a human Edward, Bella, and Emmet. Could this be the end?
1. The Choice

AN: This fanfiction takes place in the present day. Edward is human, as are some of the other Cullens.

I hope you will enjoy it!

* * *

Two more hours? Seriously, what's two more hours?

The next time mom has a brilliant idea I should consider 'no'.

Surely the endless sight of the swirling blue sea wasn't helping my nausea. I raised my head from the railing to look at the noisy cause of this cruise. Mom was dressed in light summer clothes sprawled in Phil's arms. They were laughing about something that probably wasn't too amusing. At least not now, not for me.

They were currently trying to reach each other's ears while making such racket, that it made a few sunburned heads turn. Some of the other tourists frowned down upon the happy couple, others tried to hide their smiles. I wondered if I could ever have that, that carefree happiness. I knew my irrational mom, she could very well be upset about something later in the day, but what they would be feeling now must be special - not that I could speak out of personal experience. My stomach lurched and I turned my head over the railing again… Odd, I would have thought my stomach would be empty right now.

Two hours, or perhaps a little less now, until we arrive in Volterra. I'd never been to Europe before. This should be interesting. I've read in the brochure that Volterra is a Neolithic settlement and that namely the castle was an Etruscan center with an original civilization. I wiped my brown hair behind my ears. It's better to get a little excited about it, not that the male population on this boat needed to reap excitement from ancient architecture. Our tour guide Heidi has been _quite_ the centre of their interest. I'll give it to them that she is hard to ignore. With her body she could make a fortune as model or giggle her way up the economic ladder. I wondered why she became a tourgide.

'BWHAHAHAHA!'

I switched to the other side of the judgement spectrum and frowned upon my mom. Only for a small moment though, hoping my stomach truly _was_ empty this time, I wobbled my way to leave the deck. I didn't want to be associeated with the puppy love couple who were currently trying to nip eachothers' necks.

However, I wouldn't be Bella if I didn't find some sort of obstacles along my way - the class deck door didn't want to slide open. I pulled at the thing gently first, then as hard as I could. I brought my sallow face closer to examine the intracite door mechanism, gave up, and gave it another yank. I was about to wobble away in search of the railing once more when I noticed someone standing on the other side of the door.

'Oh…' He wasn't sunburned, but tanned. The sunlight created an array of colour on his bronze hair. His green eyes contrasted with it magnificently, and my attention clung onto them. He was terribly handsome. I couldn't imangine how I looked; white like usual, with red splotches due to my effort, and green from the seasickness. Oh god, I hope my mouth is clean. I only now noticed that he was chuckling merrily. I squinted my eyes at him while moving my sleeve across my mouth.

'Do you need help with the door?' he asked in a raised but friendly voice. Even though the sound was muffled I could hear that he had a pleasant voice.

'No, I'm fine.' I half-yelled. 'Thank you.' I turned to move to the other side of the deck. Maybe _that_ door would be open. They shouldn't lock these doors, it's not safe and…

Click.

I turned to see that Mr. Goodlooking had opened it on the other side from where I had been pulling. Great, now I looked like a fool too. I sat down on a deck chair and closed my eyes. If I'd just relax, take deep breaths, my stomach would settle. In less than two hours I'd set foot on solid ground.

'You look a little pale.' I recognised the voice at once, it was more clear than the first time I heard it.

'I am a little pale,' I said. Why was he talking to me? I unconsciously felt for my wallet. It was still secure in the front pocket of my jeans. You never know why handsome guys might talk to you, it wasn't a regular occurance for me. I'd better be carefull.

'Don't worry, I mean you no harm.' the voice said pleasantly. 'Do you want me to go away?'

Damn right he shouldn't mean me harm. My mom always said my face was like an open book. But I wished he wouldn't have caught on to my vibe.

I opened my eyes to see him sitting on the deck chair next to me. He was wearing a white sleeveles T-shirt, an I-shirt I guess, with black jeans. There was a magnetic aura around him to which I didn't object exposure to. What was his question again? I'm such a fool. I just smiled and nodded, that's the polite way to deal with such situations.

'Alright then.' He turned his gaze to the floor. 'I didn't mean to bother you. Enjoy your holiday.' He recovered with a briliant smile, got up and walked away.

I bit my lip. I wish he had stayed. He turned to give me a second smaller smile before he departed through the stupid door on his first try.

* * *

'Benvenuto al Palazzo dei Priori!' our all legs and breasts tourist guide announced. The square was lined with old buildings and a beautiful clock tower. Heidi walked around with a sun umbrella that allowed us to locate her along the mildly populated Pallazo. Somehow she managed to skilfully remain in its shade at all times. No one could deny the woman's beauty, but her purple contacts and her vain attitude with the umbrella were a little overdone if you asked me.

'This is the Cathedral of _Santa Maria Assunta' _Heidi pointed at the church. 'It was enlarged in the 13th century after an earthquake when…'

So much for being interested in architecture. The only thing I was aware of, was the handsome young man I'd met on the deck earlier today. The second thing I focussed on was staying upright and not falling on my face. He was talking to a heavily built guy who I assumed to be his friend. His forehead seemed to be fixed in a quizzical brow while the larger guy jabbed his shoulder in a friendly manner.

Heidi's beautiful lips pulled in a wide somewhat unsettling smile but showed no teeth. 'We are about to start my favourite part of the tour.'

'Seriously Edward,' I heard the burly guy speak. 'Lighten up a bit. I didn't save up three months to look at that face for seven days.' He pulled his big jaw into a pout. Prior Mr. Handsome - now redefined as 'Edward'- laughed.

'I'm sorry Emmet. I just feel that something is not completely right, that's all.'

Heidi led us through a large mahogany door into a beautiful white marble parlour. There were chandeliers on the ceiling, casting a sparkling glow around the room. Soft violin music played in the background.

'Hey, I know this one,' my mom told Phil. 'It's Beethoven.'

'Vivaldi,' Edward's soft textured voice corrected in a whisper. I sighed, if he could stir these feelings in me by whispering someone else's name, what would happen if he said mine? I had to stop this obsessive behaviour. Seriously Bella.

Our tour group passed a large classic fountain and turned a corner to a fantastic spiralling staircase, coated - like everything else in this castle - with white marble. Then, we entered a different hall with a desk at the end and soft couches cosily distributed around the place. The hall was empty except for an average looking girl behind the desk and another two extraordinary beautiful men on one of the couches. Both were blond, one looked late twenties the other twenty. I wondered if they were shooting a movie in the castle for they looked too perfect to be real. I noticed that the older had ochre coloured eyes, the other red. I wondered what type of movie it would be. It was odd indeed.

'I don't know what's bothering you Edward.' Edward's burly friend spoke. 'I feel great. Fantastic actually. You know, the last time I felt this good was right after Samantha and I rented that hotel room and we had the most crazy sort of-'

'Be quiet. If you need to elaborate _again_ you can do so later.' Edward's frown was still in place. I wondered what was bothering him. Emmet was right, I too, felt great. This place had a joyous atmosphere.

We now passed the middle of the hallway, and were close to the two extraordinary blonds on the couch. I was on the outer side of our group and could pick up on some of their heated conversation.

'You don't have to do this.' The older troubled one whispered. 'There is another way.'

The young one looked up at us, his expression was morose. 'They will die happily, it's more than most humans could wish for.'

What were they talking about? Something in my mind gnawed at me that I should be scared. Nonetheless, I felt too happy to actually be scared.

'Let me help you,' the older pleaded.

'I don't need your help or your worries, with emphasis on the latter. It's bothersome.'

'Jasper please, we could co-exist with humans, all I ask is-'

'Carlisle,' Jasper turned to glare at him. 'Leave… me… _alone._'

For a split second I felt overwhelmingly scared and worried. It only lasted that split second, then my happiness made me smile once more.

'Emmet, listen to me!' Edward had whispered, but he might as well have shouted for its intensity.

'You go, I'm not leaving.' Emmet rumbled back at him. Edward's face looked strained with irrational desperation. To my surprise he ran from Emmet directly towards… me.

'What's your name?' he asked hurriedly.

'I'm Isabella,' I said slightly flabbergasted but nonetheless happy.

'Isabella,' he took my hand, his was a little moist and warm. 'Will you trust me?' His intense green eyes pierced me to the core. Normally I would have been shy, backed away, or fallen on my face due to some mysterious reason. But his gaze demanded my focus.

'I think I will,' I mumbled. He turned while still holding my hand, and started running towards the door we came from. Edward was fast and was even pulling my weight it seemed. His bronze hair danced behind him.

'Hey you two! The tour is not over yet!' Heidi called immediately. 'The best part is waiting in the following room.'

'Sorry, we'll be right back.' Edward hollered at the woman and kept up the pace. I was right behind him, happy to be running together. He lowered his volume. 'Isabella, I think they want to harm us. If they manage to stop us, try to keep running until you're outside.' He looked back over his shoulder. 'Promise me you won't stop running.'

While the distance between us and the group increased, I felt my happiness sip away like honey in a sieve. 'Ok,' I panted. 'I promise.'

Who _was_ this strange boy?

What about mom?

I turned my head to see her and Phil almost at the 'best part' of the tour. I wanted to turn back for them when Edward stopped moving abruptly. The younger of the two blonds, Jasper, was standing in front of Edward.

I knew I had to be afraid. I knew I had to yell for my mom to follow us. I knew Edward wanted me to keep running. But I was soaked in such lethargy, that I found myself unable to do much.

'Come now. Let's go back,' Jasper said.

The older blond, Carlisle showed up next to him. I could have sworn they were on the other side of the room just seconds ago.

Edward looked the two over intently. He turned to Carlisle. 'Help us, please. I know you can.'

Carlisle took a step back in shock.

Edward took me by the waste protectively, I felt immediately more alert being this close to him. 'Help us.' Edward asked again. It wasn't exactly pleading, nor forceful, yet full of emotion.

'I…' Carlisle's focus seemed to dart around the room. 'I'm not sure I can,' Carlisle replied.

'I _know_ you can. Something is about to happen. But _you_ can save us.' Edward pressed.

There was a play of emotions on Carlisle's face. 'It won't go unnoticed, both of you missing.' Carlisle deliberated.

Edward looked defeated, but his features were as hard as stone. 'At least save her.' He pushed me in Carlisle's direction. 'I'll stay with my friend as long as I can.' Edward said forcefully.

Carlisle turned to Jasper. Who returned a heated glare and the words. 'I'm not with you, nor against you Carlisle. But you know this will be your demise.' Jasper looked at us. 'The boy is interesting I admit, but neither are worth it.'

Suddenly I was smacked into concrete. At least, that would have been a rational explanation for what I felt. Once I opened my eyes I found myself slung over one of Carlisle's right shoulder, Edward was on the other. Edward's face was completely bewildered as I expected mine to be. We were travelling so fast that I could hardly distinguish one chandelier from the other. But, instead of a bumpy 'ride', it was smooth, as was Carlisle's breathing.

Then as fast as the ride had started, it was over. It was dark, cold, and damp around us. Carlisle took another few steps to put Edward next to me. The sound of his steps echoed in the distance. There was a lone lamp, which allowed us to see the foot of the tunnel, where we were seated. The happiness and lethargy I felt before was gone completely and replaced by confusion and fear. Questions popped too rapidly into my mind for me to evaluate possible answers; what was happening to my mother and Phil right now? What was Edward so afraid of? How did Carlisle run so fast? How come he is so strong?

'I'm Carlisle, what is your name?' the super human asked Edward. There seemed to be some sort of bond between the two, something I couldn't explain.

'I'm Edward, this is Isabella,' he said in voice that betrayed his uncertainty and shock.

'Edward, you asked me for help,' Carlisle spoke and knelt down at our feet. 'But the only help I can offer you might not be what you seek. You have a good-natured face. Something that…' He rubbed his hand through his hair. 'You know I mean well?'

Edward nodded slowly. 'Yes, I do.'

Carlisle studied the floor and darkly spoke, 'I will show you what I am. I will do to Isabella the only thing that would prevent you two from dying in this situation. I will give you the choice. You will have to decide if you want to follow in her footsteps, or if you want me to end you both. I'm afraid there is no other way. There is little time to explain further.'

Carlisle turned to me. 'Are you ready Isabella?' His facial expression was not right as he approached me. It scared me to death.

'I have no idea what you are talking about!' I almost yelled.

'Such pretty brown eyes…' he whispered. 'There simply is no other way…'

He held my head and shoulder and pushed them slightly apart, all the while moving closer to me. When his cold lips touched my neck it sent a shiver through my body. I felt something sting, or cut; it was such a smooth move that I wasn't sure. I felt myself grow weaker in his arms. This couldn't be happening.

'Edward…' I breathed. Why didn't he try to stop Carlisle? What was he doing to me? A fire captured my neck and ruptured all over my body, inside as well as out. The pain became exponential as the seconds ticked by. I tried to find the fire in confusion, should I roll on the floor to put it out? But the tunnel remained dark. I saw no fire, yet the pain was unbearable.

The pain was unbearable.


	2. Escape to Earth

I hugged the damp cold floor in desperate search for relief. My tears hit the floor at irregular intervals. What did he just _do_ to me? The invisible flames tore through my body with each painstaking beat of my heart. Somebody could have hit me with a hammer or cut me open there and then and I wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. The pain was everywhere. I yelled and I roared. The world must have heard me. In the gaps that I drew breath I could hear a frantic dialogue playing in the background.

'are vampires… can teach you… three days if… have faith… quiet otherwise…'

Wait, did he say 'vampires'? Did he just drink my blood?

Apart from my echoing screams there was silence. The conversation had stopped. Soon thereafter I heard another cry of pain, but this one wasn't mine. I forsook clutching the cold floor and rolled over. A small distance from me I saw Edward spasm on the floor. His eyes were fixed on Carlisle, then turned to me. Every second or so, his face contracted - which I knew from personal experience - were simultaneous with his heartbeat. He refrained from screaming again, his lips were pressed together, but an occasional moan left him. I tried to follow his example, but I simply couldn't keep my mouth shut. I prayed I would pass out.

But I never did.

Carlisle picked me up and hung me over his shoulder as he had done previously. He picked Edward up too. Carlisle manoeuvred me in such a way that one of his hands was clamped over my mouth. I didn't care to feel ashamed for my screaming, I didn't care that I had no idea where he was taking me, the pain was simply too much to have such hopes or dignity.

Carlisle started running for what seemed to be an eternity. Time only flies when you have fun, it was too solid for lift off now. The tunnel was dark, it was strange that he could travel at so fast and not feel for surroundings first. The darkness and breeze made the experience illusory. Soon I heard water splash franticly, I suspected our current tunnel must be a little flooded. While I floated between intense pain and a dark world, I saw a light at the end of my dark tunnel. Silently I thanked god for my release from this world. Only to discover that Carlisle kicked off metal bars of the pipe and we escaped into Earth, and not heaven.

Carlisle never stopped running while Edward and I hovered on his shoulders. I closed my eyes and waited the thing out. Time passed.

I was being shifted. My surroundings had changed too; floral tiles covered the walls, a plastic curtain was on one side of me. I saw Edward opposite me, twisting in a white bathtub. Carlisle turned the tap and water rained down on him. He then turned to me with a worried expression and turned on the showerhead above me as well. The ice-cold water didn't stop the fire that I felt, but knowing that cold surrounded me was consoling.

'I'll come back in two days,' Carlisle said. 'Just yell if you need me.' He smiled a little. I only now noticed that the stone hand didn't clasp my mouth shut anymore. I could shout if I needed too, but I had learned to deal with the pain without the vocal expression of it.

Edward shifted so the cold water covered a larger surface of his body. Occasionally I saw his limbs jerk at those sudden bursts of pain I knew so well.

'Are you…' Edward started, his features distorted and his leg twitched. 'Are you ok, Isabella?'

To my complete surprise I laughed. 'Are _you_ ok?' My voice was hoarse.

He smiled, or at least exposed his teeth, which I assumed to be smiling. 'Having the time of my life. Literally.'

'What happened to- ah!' It was like my spine exploded. The pain didn't fade, but when the shock of it passed, I continued, 'What happened to mom, Phil, and the other tourists?'

Edward readjusted himself again and tried to visibly control his face. 'I'm very sorry.' I felt my stomach contract, due to the pain I wasn't sure. 'But they are all dead.'

A new sort of tears burned my wet face. This reality was_ too _harsh. I wanted to pass out or sleep desperately, but the burning wouldn't let me. I should have yelled out to mom. A small part of me was grateful to be in pain. I felt I deserved it. Edward tried to move in the bath, but he slipped and slid on his face. He jerkily got up again and using his arms only he pulled himself out of the bathtub. He landed on the floor with a thud, after a few seconds he tigered his way towards me until our arms touched. The small gesture of commiseration was great in its magnitude. I was reminded that he too, lost a friend.

The burst of pain came and… stayed. Though each new burst was a surprise to me. At one point it felt like my brain split open, I bit down on my lip not to scream out loud. I didn't want Carlisle to come up; there would be no point. But that's when I smelt it, that rusty, salty scent; a drop of blood on my lip. Great, now I would be sick too. Edward instantly turned his head around and stared at the red drop intently. Where was the nausea? Instead of feverishly wiping the blood from under my nose, I did what came natural.

I swallowed it.

It tasted, wonderful. I was shocked and petrified to say the least. I've had a sneaking, dreadful suspicion of what might be happening to me. But it had seemed too unreal and out of this world. Though the taste of my blood made me reassess.

'What is happening to us?' I breathed.

Edward who was still staring at my lip now switched to my eyes. His were completely bloodshot, and the iris itself appeared to be changing colour too.

'You have to know that the choice I had was very limited.' His eyes flickered to my bottom lip and back again. 'It was either this or death,' he said.

I sucked on my lip for that curious sensation of blood again, but the wound was gone. My skin was healed. 'Just… tell me.' It was getting difficult to breathe, as if we had used up all the oxygen.

'Isabella, we're turning into vampires.'

The air seemed even thicker than before. He should have let us die. A world without my mum, full of blood and darkness didn't seem worth it. I didn't consider myself as religious. But if there had been a small shot for heaven, I would have liked to take it.

I looked at the twisting bunch next to me. There was something about him that made him different from anyone else I had met. He seemed to want to protect me even though we had been strangers. It couldn't be denied that he was attractive and kind. Perhaps, maybe, together we could survive this hell.

If not… I'll find a way to join my mum.

'I think we're past the point of strangers, call me Bella.'

He nodded. I half expected him to say "You can call me Ed, or Eddy." Or something silly like that. But we didn't say anything for many hours, but suffered our pain and losses in silence.

I saw his skin change. The tan was fading out of existence. The features of his face seemed to sharpen to emphasise their perfection. And his irises were indeed changing; they were becoming redder by the minute. The changes were small, but I managed to notice them somehow.

Carlisle had told us he would return in two days, but he entered the bathroom regularly with kind, worried glances. At first he lifted us up and put us both in the tub, so that the cold water rained down on both of us, instead of Edward limply on the floor. Every now and then he would hold our wrists to check our slowing heartbeats. He gave reassuring comments like.

'Twenty-six more hours, you'll be fine then.' He would pause, 'I'm sorry this is happening to you.'

Or

'Don't worry, I'll be here to help you both.'

Then

'In twenty more hours you will feel a lot better.'

And so on, and so forth.

Thud, thud, thud. It might be silly, but these few words of comfort can mean the world to you in a moment like this. Just like Edward being at my side. Thud, thud, thud. My family was murdered. I was turning into a vampire. But at least I wasn't alone, thud… thud… thud… and there was someone offering help and condolence. Thud… thud… The pain was unbearable yes, but together, we managed to get through it.

Thud…

Silence.

I opened my eyes. The pain was gone. I hadn't slept for three days, but I was free from exhaustion. The air around me fashioned scents I hadn't noticed before; water, forest, flowers… The air was no longer thick, and it felt unnecessary. I heard footsteps downstairs, possibly someone pacing, and small shallow breaths and heartbeats next to me.

I turned to see Edward. But I saw him so incredibly clear, it felt as if I had zoomed in on a high resolution photograph. He had changed; he looked a lot paler, and the boyish remnants of fat on his face were gone. His face was absolutely beautiful and a little alien to me. His jaw was smooth, but it looked hard.

I extended my arm in order to dwell in my fascination. The moment I touched his jaw, the thuds stopped. It was indeed smooth, wet, and room temperature. But apart from that, it felt unreal. I had never touched a face and received so much… information through a touch. In the past if I had touched ten different surfaces lightly with my eyes closed, I would find some similar. This, however, was unforgettable. I explored his face further.

Edward took a deep breath of air. The reminder that the handsome statue was alive, shook me from my reverie. I wanted to remove my hand feeling like a fool for my odd behaviour. But my hand moved as little as half an inch before Edward's hand flew up to catch mine. He did it at a speed I thought impossible, and yet I saw it all.

'That feels amazing,' he said. His eyes were still closed. He moved my hand palm upwards under his nose and took a deep breath of air. I bit my lip and looked the other way. Alright then, at least I wasn't the only one behaving odd.

'You should look at the mirror,' he and his blood red eyes told me.

I got up and was surprised that my muscles didn't even tense while doing so. I stepped out of the bath towards the flower encrusted bathroom mirror. There was somebody beautiful staring back at me with the same shade red eyes. My brown hair shone brilliantly – it could be the fact that it was wet. My skin seemed to be even paler than before, only my lips still held a little colour. Amazing.

Another face appeared next to mine.

'I guess it could be worse,' Edward said amused.

'If the word gets out that you can look like this in _only_ three days, Carlisle could start a business of neck biting.' I saw his reflection smile. 'Not that you ever needed it.' Oh god, me and my big mouth. I waited for it to show but… the blush never came.

Edward smiled. 'I just meant that I'm glad to know we have a reflection.'

'Oh.' Again, no blush. Perhaps there were a few advantages to this new existence.

Edward's smile extended. 'Carlisle is quite the chatterbox isn't he? He should know we can hear him now.'

The pacing downstairs stopped. What was he talking about? Nobody was talking.

'Yes,' Edward said. 'Oh, I didn't meant to-.'

I turned to scrutinise his face. Had the pain driven him into delirium?

'I will.' He said and turned to me.

'Bella, would you like some dry clothes?'

This guy was random. 'Yes please. But shouldn't you ask-'

'Just come with me.' He took my hand as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

'Wait,' I said. 'Let me turn off the taps.'

Immediately I heard quick and silent footsteps approach. 'Let me do that for you Bella,' Carlisle said as he entered the room. He walked past us and turned them off. 'How are you two feeling?'

'A lot better,' Edward said. 'Thank you for everything.'

Carlisle patted Edward on the shoulder. 'What about you Bella?'

'Eh,' what could I say? Glad to start a new half-existence? 'The pain stopped?' I offered. He gave me a cheerless knowing smile and was about to turn around. 'What I mean is, thank you. I know you are the reason we're not dead yet. And, I got the impression you risked a lot for us. Just… give me time to adjust. I've lived a constant life so far. I'm just trying to cope.'

Carlisle placed his hand behind my shoulder and ushered me into a long hallway, Edward followed. Our last bodily contact had been more painful in my memory.

'Thank you Isabella, I appreciate it. And don't you worry, you don't have to explain yourself. I will try to make this transition as easy for you two as possible.'

'A year?!' Edward exclaimed.

Carlisle turned around. 'I guess I'll have to get used to that,' he chuckled.

'Used to what?' I asked. 'What about a year?'

'I can hear Carlisle's thoughts,' Edward said. When he saw my expression he expanded. 'I think it's a male mind only.'

'Oh.' Thank god.

'In time you will discover what your vampire gift is Bella. As for the year, that's the amount of time I'd like you two to remain in this mansion and nearby forest, away from all people, and no where else. I'm not aiming to imprison you. But the smell of a human would be unbearable for you at this moment. You would kill him or her without a second thought. I want to protect you from that.

'I have to teach you how to resist human blood, and live on animals instead. That year will be necessary.'

We came to the end of the hall. There were two doors opposite each other. 'These will be your rooms. Now, I have another request to make,' Carlisle said. 'I would like you to imagine this manor to be made out of sand. Now, when you open a door, or turn off a tap, you have to handle it with extreme care, knowing everything could crumble at the smallest force. Edward, why don't you try to open that door?'

Edward didn't seem nerved and reached for the door handle. Once his hand touched the gold plated thing, it broke off the door and fell with such a bang that it left a large dent in the floor. His mouth was ajar while he stared at the thing.

Carlisle chuckled. 'Why don't you give it a try Bella?'

Feeling an irrational fear for the shiny gold object I touched it as lightly as I could, and opened the door. Ha! I can do it!

* * *

AN: Any comments would be appreciated. 


	3. Strawberries and Coco Pops

Carlisle had said he'd return soon. He had some patients he couldn't leave for a day. Carlisle was a doctor in Firenze; a large city about 30 miles northeast from Volterra. Edward and I were currently another 30 miles northeast in a mansion in the Falterona National Mountain Park. How he got people to let him build a house here beats me. Edward, in the meanwhile, had been sitting still for over two hours, staring off into the distance. If only I could know what was going on inside his mind. Perhaps it was the thirst, which I too could not easily ignore. Or maybe his former life and deceased friend were occupying his thoughts. I wished I could know.

He had protected me before. I felt it was my turn to return the favour. I'd never been a queen at striking up conversations about inner feelings, so instead I thought of an activity that would keep both our minds on other things. We'll see where the conversation leads us.

'You know, I always had a thing for coco pops,' Edward said while throwing a strawberry in the air and letting it land on his hand again. 'And they're available everywhere. It doesn't matter what country you're in.' He threw it up again. 'This will be the fourth morning in,' he caught it. 'I don't know how many years, that I'm not having coco pops.' A drop of strawberry fell on his hand.

'Maybe you should clean _that _before Carlisle comes back,' I said while nodding my head in the direction of the strawberry spluttered sealing directly above his hand. I should have thought of something else to do.

'I will.' He threw it up and let it land again. 'It's just strange, how different my old life seems to me now. The things I did daily, without even realising it.' He threw the berry up too high and it nearly joined the rest of the goop. He grinned. 'That one was close. I'll try to catch them properly now.'

I immediately got up and searched the house for a bucket. It didn't take me long, nothing took me long since yesterday. I strategically placed the bucket under his hand with a delicate touch.

'You undermine my self control Bella,' Edward scolded amicably.

He threw it up without it hitting the sealing, but pulverised the poor fruit once he "caught" it. I moved my hand quickly in front of the projectile drops before they could reach the dress Carlisle had given me. 'And rightfully so,' I said with a smirk.

I looked warily at the reddening mush dripping on the white couch and beige carpet. 'That stuff stains, you know. I'd better find something to clean it with.' I didn't want to give Carlisle additional costs to the high water bill.

Edward shook his head. 'How old are you Bella? We're immortal now, but I think you have a head start on me,' he joked.

I stood up and walked by him. 'It's just that at home I was the one,'

'No, I'll do it.'

'who took care of my mo-'

PRRRRRRT.

Suddenly I felt a cold breeze on my back. And saw Edward looking a little horrified at holding the bottompiece of clothing from my dress; my speed and his strength had torn it. I pulled the remaining cloth together. Fantastic, he must have had a full flash of the ridiculously huge floral underwear Carlisle had presented me with. I guess his impression of female underclothing hadn't changed over the centuries.

'Were those actual momma-pants?' he said incredulously while pointing at my butt.

My embarrassment and rising anger were soon forgotten when our heads turned simultaneously towards the door. We heard footsteps approach, but they were lighter than those of Carlisle. We weren't ready to face humans, _especially_ not while thirsty. Panic filled me at the thought of killing a human in the coming 20 seconds. I didn't want this. I wasn't ready.

'Edward, what do we-!'

'Wait,' he said. He held up his hand in front of me - instead of grabbing my clothes again. Smart boy.

The footsteps came closer, any moment I'd smell the person. I stopped breathing in the hope it would lessen the temptation. Edward perked up and looked at me. 'It's a _girl_,' he said confused.

The door opened and a big green suede bag flew inside, then another followed. They landed neatly next to each other on the couch. Then a small girl entered with another set of two pink suede bags.

'You can breathe now Bella, and you should have thought about holding your breath too Edward,' she reprimanded. The young woman looked a little older than me in human years. Her hair was short and spiky. She was thin to the extreme but nonetheless beautiful. Her voice had a jingle to it.

I was speechless, but Edward opened his mouth. The girl approached rapidly and placed her index finger on Edward's lips… I didn't like it.

She looked to me. 'My name is Alice.' Then to Edward. 'The bag's are for Bella,' she turned to me again and said in a lower undertone, 'We both know Carlisle has the fashion sense of a teaspoon.' She turned back to Edward and shrugged. 'Who knows? Bella's a freak? And yes, I _really_ am a girl.' She turned on her heels and made her way to the door. 'When I come back I want the room with the balcony, for me and my boyfriend.'

What? The balcony room? That one was mine. 'Who is your b-'

'Jasper will be,' we heard from outside. And she was gone.

'What the hell just happened?' I asked no one in particular. But Edward answered anyway.

'I don't know. But I could hear her thoughts. She was thinking that she had to hurry to make it in time.'

I approached a pink bag left at my feet. 'Make what in time?'

'I have no idea.'

Inside the bags were the most beautiful and fashionable clothes I had ever seen. I couldn't believe that she gave them to me. Who was that girl? The latter suede bag even contained underwear! Some of it was scandalously sexy; items I'd feel too embarrassed to ever buy myself. There was a little note too.

Hi Bella,

I thought you needed this now rather than later.

Especially after Edward tore the only decent thing you owned.

They're all new and washed.

Sorry for calling you a freak,

but it was the only reply that would shut Edward up.

Alice

'Do you think she can see the future?' I asked.

'What makes you say that?' he asked.

'Jasper _will _be my boyfriend?'

Edward squinted his eyes. 'Maybe. Or she's simply full of herself.'

I showed him the note. 'She knew you tore my dress. And she answered our questions before we thought of them.'

He just nodded his handsome head. 'So you're not a freak then?' he said a little amused.

I squinted my eyes at him. 'Look at _me_,' I said in a high voice. 'I hear voices!'

He pursed his lips, and shook his head. 'I'd say I'm more of a 'Look at _me_,'' he made his voice so low I could feel the bag vibrate. ''I hear voices!' kind of guy.'

Smart-ass.

* * *

Eight hours later…

I was in my room staring out of the glass balcony door. The sun had gone down. The forest was beckoning me, and I wanted to be lured inside.

Edward knocked on my door.

'I can hear you come from a mile away before you actually make it here. Plus the _door _was open. There is _no_ need to knock.' I said while trying to contain my voice.

He sat next to me on my bed. He sighed. 'I take it you're feeling exactly like I am?'

During the day I had seen his red irises grow black. I knew mine to be very dark too. His toned arms were close to mine. How I longed for comfort of them around me. But the thirst was starting to overpower my mind. I wasn't thinking straight.

'I'm worried about Carlisle,' I said. 'He told us he'd be back 7 hours ago.' If only I wasn't on this one-year leash, I could leave this place to ask around Firenze's hospital. What if he got himself into trouble for saving us?

'And what else are you worried about?' he asked.

I bumped my shoulder into his. 'I thought you couldn't read my mind?'

He looked at me with a morose expression, but his lips were contoured upwards. 'I can't, but I've always had a knack of knowing along what lines people are thinking. But, I'm finding it hard to remember how I did it. I'm afraid that my memories are fading. The image of my family is hazing over too. I can still remember my mothers eyes, but the rest, is blurring.'

If there were one thing I would value, it would be that. Memories. Having the option of looking back on previous events. There was a small photo of mom and Phil in my wallet. But a picture could never provide the associated feelings. 'I worry about that too.' I sighed. 'And about when we actually do get to…' I stared into the forest again, 'drink blood.'

He lay back with his hands behind his head. 'Whatever it is I have to do to stop that gnawing feeling in my throat and within my _head_. It's difficult to think.'

I lay next to him with a sigh. 'I know what you mean.'

We didn't say anything for a while. My mind was racing from one topic to the other, desperately trying not to think about the thirst.

'Do you think we should learn Italian?' I asked a few moments later.

'We're not allowed to talk to anybody,' he said, 'why bother?'

Edward had a point there. But perhaps some distraction would be good.

'What if-'

'Let's go,' he said abruptly. He stood up and extended his hand to me. 'We need to hunt something, now.'

I desperately wanted to, but I knew it would be wrong. 'We could loose control. Let's wait a little longer for Carlisle to come back. He can go with us like planned.'

'No, I'm more afraid we'll loose control _before_ we ever make it to the forest. Humans aren't too far away. Let's hunt some animals now, while we still have the choice in doing so.'

As it turns out, the thirsty are easily persuaded.


	4. Wild Thing

AN: Thank you for the reviews. I hope you'll enjoy the following chapter.

* * *

There was an excited jive to Edward's stride as he descended the stairs in front of me. He was eager to still the thirst but not half as eager as me, it appeared. Adrenaline (if that's what it was) pumped through me, reinforcing the mystery that was about to come. We would experience something soon beyond imagination. The remedy for the current agony was… blood. It made me want to push him or curse at him because he was taking too long to reach the door. I needed blood and would do anything to get it. I barely managed to force my lips shut again to restrain a command of foul composed language.

This wasn't like me.

'Edward,' his name came out like a prayer, hoping he could talk sense into me. But he didn't seem to have noticed my calling him as he kept approaching the door. 'Stop,' the command came out as a plea.

A soft snarl rumbled in the back of his throat, his hand rested on the doorknob.

'This better be good, Bella,' he growled.

He turned to face me, and that sight was what gave me courage. 'Look what this is doing to us,' my voice had more strength than before. 'We're not ready.'

He scrutinized my face and started to breathe heavily, his exhales were groused. In a sudden movement he took me into a desperate hold. Even though he was physically restraining me, it was himself that he was trying to keep in this house. We both knew it.

My arms wound around him without much thought. He wasn't warm as I was used to an embrace being, but special all the same. He kissed my forehead lightly. For that split second, and a split second only, it was just he and I, and no thirst. The skin of his lips was tough like a vampire's, yet it felt so soft on my forehead. He lowered his head and skimmed past my ear. His breathing hadn't slowed yet and sounded exponentially loud. Then his lips brushed my neck softly. I had no time to think how I felt about it because he was becoming increasingly more passionate. With a small surge of panic I wondered just how far he, or we, were willing to go to forget about the thirst.

Then… he bit me.

I instantly pushed his head off me. It wasn't the smooth stab Carlisle's bite had been. I guess it was more difficult to pierce my neck now. I felt such confusion that I didn't know what expression would be the appropriate one. Not only was the thirst new to me, but affection from a man like that was just as foreign. But I assumed that him biting me would have cancelled that out?

He took a step back and immediately started to wipe his tongue on his sleeve. The irritation of thirst became more prominent. Especially now that my blood was scenting the air.

'Oh, my blood is not pleasing you?' I said furiously, it was the most natural way to react. 'Are you sure you don't want some more? Bite me!' I meant it as a pun. I hoped he got it. I didn't actually want him to bite me again. My hand slid over my neck and stumbled upon a sensitive bleeding crescent. I had thought the wound would have at least closed by now.

Suddenly Edward stopped licking or whipping his sleeve and approached me with one quick step. He rudely sniffed my neck. I tried to take a step back but he wound his arm around my waste and claimed my neck once more. I wanted to break free but as it turned out, I didn't have to.

Like before, he took a step back and started to wiping furiously. In a calamitous jerk he looked at me once more, his upper lip curled dangerously. I panicked at what was to come so I smacked his face as hard as I could. He growled furiously in response. I admit it wasn't my usual stroke of genius. I scraped my courage together and demanded, 'Are you done now?' with as much authority as I could muster.

He turned his gaze back to his sleeve. 'I don't understand,' he murmured. He brought his sleeve to his nose and took another large breath and turned to me again with a hungry gaze.

'Don't you dare!' I pointed my finger at him in warning, yet it seemed a meagre weapon.

'It's like ambrosia mixed with dishwashing liquid. I can't…' And then stormed out the door. The doorknob shot to the floor and with a creak and pang. The door broke free from its hinges. I felt hurt, _thirsty_ and worried about him, but he was long gone from sight.

'Like it's my fault I taste like dishwashing liquid!' I screamed, but I had more anger in me than that. 'You probably never cleaned a plate in your life anyway!'

If I had been the normal brown-eyed, warm-blooded Bella, I would have gone through all extents to go after him filled with dire worry. What ever was left of that girl, also realised that Edward would not have reacted to me like that if he wasn't dying of thirst. That girl, however, was only a small presence lingering somewhere within me. Therefore, I only felt a trace amount of regret, when in pursuit of self-interest I darted into woods in the opposite direction.

As I evaded trees and jumped over the foliage, I realised I was no longer in control, but I was beyond the point of care. The speed I managed to attain was amazing! It brought such liberation until my nose caught unto a smell. Since my nose was newly developed, I couldn't match it to any smell stored in memory. It didn't matter who or what it was, my foreign instincts forced me to hound it. It was windy, and therefore following that smell was extra challenging. God, how it excited me!

Soon I heard a heartbeat amongst the song of the forest. The sound was enthralling. The double thrump was like a chant willing me on. The boar spotted me. For half a second I could hear the gush of blood increase within its hairy body. I approached it rapidly then, twisting my head underneath so its throat was exposed to me; I was too fast for the creature to react. I bit down with such vigour that I suddenly had a chunk of boar meat in my mouth. But it was laced with such fine blood that I didn't want to spit it out. That was until the red liquid started ebbing from the wound.

I quickly disregarded the furry flesh in my mouth and sucked at the wound with all my strength. Apart from blood, sucked out flesh and tissue entered my mouth too. Who would have known it would be this difficult? It reminded me of a popsicle. When sucked too hard, the flavour would be gone and so would be the fun of it. I spit out whatever was in my mouth, and waited for the blood to flow from the animal, into me. After two seconds of impatience, I tried to suck with less intensity. That seemed to work better.

To my frustration, soon no blood wanted to come out anymore. Whenever I tried to pull it would just take in flesh. I disregarded the wound and bit on the hind leg as it was closer to the floor. To my pleasure, the blood flowed again.

When I had absorbed all that was left, the ache in my head and throat eased somewhat. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and without a thought started licking it off again. Once the sight past my hand penetrated my brain, I stopped.

The boar's tongue was lolling out of its mouth. Its eyelids were wide open seemingly staring at the crimson soaked veins and flesh next to it. The sight was appalling. Had I really done this? But I remembered it, and the joy it gave me. I pressed my eyes closed and moaned. This was awful and nowhere close to how I felt when long ago the fish I owned had died on me. Those were accidents, could I consider this one too?

I opened my eyes again. I touched the top of its head. The fur wasn't as rough as I would have expected it. Had the boar suffered a lot? I couldn't remember if it had made a sound or struggled. My mom had flushed my fish down the toilet. I decided to burry the boar.

I left the pile of churned earth and followed my own scent back to Carlisle's manor. The simple yet classic brick house usually looked welcoming, but now that the door lay out of its hinges it seemed out of hand. There was nobody home yet. On my way upstairs I collected the dirty laundry from all rooms and placed my bloodstained jeans and stylish blue top I'd been wearing in the washing machine, together with the other dirty dark clothes I'd found.

In the shower I cleaned my bloody body and dirty nails well. While doing so I tried to reassure myself that the drinking of blood wasn't all that different from having a hamburger. Unfortunately I was too stubborn to convince myself. I rummaged hopelessly through the suede bags searching for something ugly to wear. Illogically trying to signal the world that this beautiful vampire exterior wasn't all that pretty on the inside. But of course, all items Alice had given me were classy and exquisite.

I sat on my bed in a soft pink bathrobe and bit my lip. The clothes weren't where my thoughts were at. Carlisle was hours late; he was a good man, and wouldn't have left us like this if it wasn't serious. And… Edward hadn't come back yet. What if he'd lost his own scent in the woods and couldn't find his way back home? What if in all his rage and thirst he'd done something exponentially worse?

I sighed and got up again. I choose a pair of black jeans and red top that happened to stick out of the bag, together with some plain underwear that was similar to that which I used to own. We were twenty-five kilometres away from the general population. Any animal scent must have hit him before he could reach other people. Edward would be fine. I bit my lip.

I forsook my bedroom and closed the balcony door behind me. The summer breeze felt warm on my skin. The waxing moon was high up in the sky. An alluring scent floated in the air, its origin was something different than the boar. But because I'd just fed, and because my thoughts were currently with Carlisle and Edward, I managed to silently stay put. I could have gone back inside to make the building thirst easier on me, but I refused to move.

The position of the moon, and the accompanied shadows shifted over time. My body had acquired the same temperature of the air. While I waited different scents kept slamming into me. I did my best to resist them, but an hour or two must have passed, and temptation started to rear its ugly head. I was about to go wait inside when my ears picked up on distant footsteps.

They were slow, and laboured, but I recognised them as Edward's. I jumped off the balcony only afterwards realising that it was safe to do so because of my vampire body. I sprinted to the origin of the footsteps, completely sure of the source.

Not far into the forest I found him. I stopped clumsily not yet being accustomed to the momentum of running. But the momentum wasn't the only reason why I almost bashed my face on a tree like an idiot. The sight of him was… shocking.

For some reason, Edward wasn't wearing a shirt and was completely drenched in water. The moon let his skin-covered muscles glisten wherever the light touched him. Yet he wasn't in a stance that would show it off. He was hunched over and his hair drooped on either side of his face. The small hairs of his eyebrows were also wiped down. Because of the sliding angle of his head, the moonlight cast long shadows that covered his eyes.

"Hello Bella." What once could have been considered velvet, was now torn polyester. "I'm sorry." It appeared as a full sentence, but his tone implied that he wasn't through apologising.

I gently reached out for his hand. "What happened? Are you o-"

My hand touched his. Suddenly I was running through the forest, yet I wasn't aware that my legs were moving. That's when I smelled it, and I pushed to run faster. Trees and shrubs shot by me like green bullets. Before I got a good look on the girls face, I tore her neck open with my teeth and buried my face deep in the gap. My breathing hitched, though I couldn't be breathing if my face was inside the open neck wound. But what I tasted there was food of gods.

There was no describing how my taste buds bloomed. It was absolute bliss, euphoria. All too soon I stood up and it was over and looked at the mess at my feet. I knew I gulped, though I couldn't feel myself do it. The sight of the girl was… I wanted to turn my head away. Tried to _force_ my head to turn away, but it didn't. Eventually I dropped to my knees and my hands blocked my vision as they held my face. Too soon, one of my hands moved and I saw her once more. I softly touched the girl's black hair with a shaky hand.

"ENOUGH!"

I started to fall backwards towards the mossy forest floor. I was back in the section of forest with the drenched Edward. His face was alarmed as he moved forwards to catch me. As soon as his hand touched my shoulder the dead girls face reappeared before my eyes. The surrounding blood that stained the forest floor framed her like petals to a flower. It was equally alluring and repulsive.

I broke free. "Don't you touch me!" I howled at Edward.

If possible his face turned even more ghastly. He mentally and physically withdrew as he took three long strides away from me and moved his hand over his face in a way that explained the direction of his eyebrow hairs. 


	5. Past and Future

AN: When I read books, I try to pay attention to the writer's writing style. I've been trying to improve my own. There are a million of ways one can say the same thing. What do you think of mine so far?

* * *

The murder I saw could have been a dream. I didn't actually kill a girl, did I? Had I returned to this spot in the forest dazed?

The memory of her blood still burned on my tongue. The way her hair cowered from my fingertips was more tangible to me than the useless air moving to and fro between my lips. The gasping was unnecessary, but it set a certain tempo for my thinking. Some things I found particularly hard to comprehend; the phenomenal blood, her dead face, and what the hell just happened.

The bush I'd fallen on wasn't appreciative of my presence. Its thorny branches were trying to penetrate my skin. It was like a teaspoon battling a sledgehammer. Edward remained a careful distance away from me made no attempt to hide the agony his face was drenched in.

"I can't control my strength," he told me hoarsely. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Is your shoulder ok?"

My eyes widened. I swiftly inspected my shoulder. I must have been dazed not to have noticed new wounds. I had killed the girl. Yet my shoulder and the fabric covering it were unharmed. I was fine.

"You didn't hurt me," I said befuddled.

"You sounded like you were in pain," he offered in explanation.

I looked diagonally up at him. The tree above Edward trapped him in shadows completely. The Apollo was still acting like a beaten dog. It was almost as if he had experienced what I'd seen. But he hadn't freaked out an additional amount after we'd touched.

"Edward," I tried pensively. "Have you… I mean, do you know anything about a black-haired girl in the forest?"

He looked up at me with motionless sapphire eyes. "Yes, I killed her."

I swallowed before I explained to him what I had seen. While I was describing, his expression had disintegrated, the pain turned to plain. He read my face like the open book that it was.

"Please stop worrying," he told me in his usual tones. "You described my actions, not your own. You haven't left this place since you arrived." While he walked towards me, his posture straightened. It was more natural to talk without so much distance between us. It felt warmer somehow. "May I touch you to see if it happens again?"

I extended my arm towards him with determination, pining to see a different image this time. His water-streaked hand brushed mine lightly before he took it. I flinched once our skin touched. But nothing happened.

I wound my fingers around his wrist and placed his hand on my shoulder; the area where it had happened before. I shook my head.

"Nothing," I sighed. He let go.

I chewed my lip over my following thought. "Edward, where is the body?"

He placed his hand on my back for the shortest moment to usher me back to the house.

"I buried it," he told me. "Together with the schoolbag that she had with her, and bike that was parked further away."

_He's lying_, I thought. "I saw no schoolbag."

"That's probably because I didn't notice the thing until after I drank from her. It wouldn't have been part of the memory you saw." I scrutinised his face and voice. It wasn't a lie detector, but seemed honest, and the explanation was plausible. Then why did I feel uneasy?

The house was getting in sight now, looking exactly how I left it.

"After that," he continued. "I washed myself in a creek up north. I couldn't get her scent of my shirt, so I threw it away. I didn't want to make resisting thirst more difficult for you." He smiled at me, but his lips quickly descended to a grimace. "Carlisle still isn't back?"

With my hand I directed his gaze from the house to me. "I have the feeling you're not telling me something."

"Bella," he started. "You hunted an animal didn't you?"

I nodded.

A faint smile touched his lips, not his eyes. "If hunting humans was the only option, and expected of me, normal… than I could live with it. But it isn't and I failed. I wasn't strong enough…" He shook his head. "No, I'm _too_ strong and I have no control over it.

"And because of it, I hurt two girls in the first twenty-four hours."

My eyes widened.

The first smile echoed an even fainter one. "You are the first girl, Bella. The dead Italian girl is the second," he assured.

"But I told you that you _didn't_-"

"It's on your neck." He said. "No, the other side."

There was a small elevation of skin at the base of my throat - a crescent moon on the exact place he had bitten me before.

"I want to talk to Carlisle," he continued. "To see what my other options are. I'm not as strong as you, Bella."

Other options? The transformation couldn't be undone. There were no other options. Then the inconceivable truth dawned on me.

He wanted to die.

The only lies he'd been feeding me were his smiles.

He couldn't give up now! _I won't let him_, I thought with desperate determination. I'd tell him what he did was natural, and that it was normal to fail on their first try. I'd tell him that I would probably have killed the girl too if I'd run in the same direction.

I needed him. I'd lost too many people. I couldn't loose him too.

I raised my fists to hammer sense onto his chest – he could take it – when I discovered that he'd disappeared.

"Bella, what are you waiting for? Didn't you hear me? They're back!"

I shook my head, which was solely filled with Edward. _They? Plural?_ I followed him in pursuit. But I would not forget what he had insinuated just now. I'd do my share of hammering when I'd get the chance. I cared too much about him.

* * *

He must have heard Carlisle's thoughts, because it took another five seconds of running before I was able to hear the distant footsteps through the foliage. A little later I could see them. Carlisle and the short girl Alice, who had given me clothes. Perhaps I had somewhat expected the two's arrival, but there were two more. The red-eyed vampire I remembered as Jasper and… a red-eyed Emmet.

If it were possible I would say that Emmet had acquired even more bulk during the change. From my right I saw Edward's eyes shift to Jasper a moment before he crashed into in to Emmet's arms. The sound it produced was similar to a rock avalanche.

"Emmet! I thought you were dead!" I was glad to see that Edward's humongous grin was genuine. It eased the churning in my stomach somewhat.

"But I _am_ dead," he jeered. Emmet's voice was still as low as when he was human, but smoother. After giving one another a manly pat on the back, they recovered from their burst of emotion and both took half a step back. Emmet turned to me for the first time.

"Bella, right?"

"That's right," I smiled. "Hi Emmet." We shook hands.

A foreign sound rumbled from my right and I realised that Edward's chest was reverberating. It sounded natural, yet odd all the same. Perhaps Edward had released more of his humanity than I was aware of.

Emmet rolled his eyes. "I didn't _really_ mean that." He was addressing Edward now. "You know I prefer blonds anyway."

Before I figured out what the exchange of thoughts and words was about, Edward had changed subject.

"How is this possible? What happened Carlisle?"

"I'll explain everything," Carlisle replied. "Once we are comfortable in our home." Carlisle didn't seem nerved, just tired.

"Five bucks says I'm faster than you," Emmet challenged.

"Prepare yourself for defeat," Edward grinned. "Come, Bella. Join us."

_If it would make him happy_, I thought. I was never really into sports, but while hunting, I noticed that I had surprisingly impressive legs and stamina. The three of us lined up, Carlisle started the countdown automatically.

"Three…" Both young men appeared to have transformed into stone next to me, but their edge was unfrozen in their eyes.

"Two…"

"Edward will win," Alice yawned.

Emmet turned around with his fists swinging dangerously at the air. "Seriously woman??" He turned to us again. "She's been doing this the whole way over here. And you think _that's _annoying? You know what they did to me because of her? You know what they did???"

Edward's mouth dropped and his face whitened to a possibly lighter shade.

"Uh huh," Emmet nodded, satisfied by his reaction. "And after…" He entwined his fingers and made a dramatic sucking noise. Edward's face twitched in disgust.

"For somebody who claims to be courageous and strong, you are quite the baby." Jasper commented mildly bored.

"You don't know what it feels like to have your legs torn off!" Emmet bawled indignantly.

Jasper raised his eyebrows.

"No," Alice commented thoughtfully. "He does know what that feels like."

Emmet pointed his stout finger at Alice, and pun to face Edward and I. "See what I mean??"

* * *

We all returned to the manor. If Carlisle had any negative emotions regarding the broken door, he didn't show them. Once we were all comfortably settled in the living room. Carlisle started speaking.

"Before I start explaining what happened today, I need to go back a little further. The Volturi lure humans they intend to eat from everywhere around the world except for their city. Edward, Bella, you were brought all the way from America. And the Volturi don't take it lightly when their imported food is taken away from them. And this is what I have done to them by taking you two.

"Since it's impossible to hide from them, I had to provide them with an explanation and formal apology. When you were both safe in the upstairs bathroom, I returned to them.

"Normally, if one drinks all the blood from a human, it will be sufficient to turn the iris red. But I didn't take all your blood, just enough. So if there hadn't been two of you, this wouldn't have been possible.

"I told the head of the Volturi the following. After having lived on animal blood for so long, I was overcome by my thirst and lost all control. I told them I snatched you both, so that I could devour you slowly and rapturously in privacy. And of course, I apologised to them several times.

"The Volturi have been saying for years that I would cave in one day or another, and found my story plausible. They rather enjoyed it as a matter-of-fact, knowing that my control wasn't superior to theirs." A smile touched his lips.

"But what is important to note, is that the Volturi are similar to the human mafia. I was weary that they would state I was in debt to them for the two humans I took." Emmet snorted but Carlisle paid it no heed. "Unlike the human mafia, they do not wish for money, for we depend on nothing that money can buy. The Volturi would have wanted the debt to be settled with blood or murder. But when I left that day, they were pleased and no debt was announced.

"I'll now bring this story to noon this day. I had finished my shift and was in the parking lot when Alice intercepted me." He gave her an appreciative nod. "What first struck me about her was that her eyes were ochre coloured. I had never seen a vampire – other than myself – with those eyes. She told me 'Carlisle, if you ever want to persuade Jasper to join you, it has to be done now, while he is alone. If we hurry, we can be back at your house at two o'clock. I can help.' I think it was the colour of her eyes that persuaded me to go to Volterra with her."

"During the drive, she told me she was from America. Alice didn't know who her maker was but visions of me and my… family," There was a sparking happiness in Carlisle's eyes. "Kept her from turning into a savage. She disciplined herself long enough until she could sit for thirteen hours on a human-filled aeroplane, in order to meet us in Italy." Was that pride in Carlisle's voice?

"Kind of ironic isn't it?" Emmet mused. "She put all this effort into getting here, only so that we can all go back again."

Alice shrugged her petit shoulders. "It was the only way."

"We're going home?" I asked. "All of us?"

Carlisle's nod confirmed it.

The thought was incredible to me, but not in the positive sense of the word. Before I had stepped on that cruise, I hadn't been to Europe. To me Italy had been the bubble that contained the painful and bloody experience of being a vampire. Going back to America, would make it much more real.

"You'll have to go without me," Edward spoke in a carefully plain tone. "I can't control myself well enough." He looked away from Carlisle, to me. A fraction of the earlier gloom seeped through his emotionless mask.

Carlisle patted Edward's shoulder once. "If you will all let me finish, I will explain why we have to leave. And you, Edward, surely wouldn't want to stay after hearing me out."

"So," Carlisle announced. "Alice and I were driving to Volterra to intercept Jasper…"


End file.
